Feliz cumpleaños
by Blanca Luney
Summary: Hermione creía que su día empezaba mal, pero no sabía que al final de este encontraría a su amante tan deseado*** Mal summary, y un fin completamente atrasado, pero no había tenido tiempo


Hola gente amorosa de FF! Presentó aquí mi primer OS celebrando el cumpleaños de Draco 3

Aclaro de inmediato que el mundo mágico y los personajes pertenecen a Jk y yo solo los ocupe para crear una pequeña historia de pasión.

Contiene un poco de imágenes para mayores de 14 años ( porque las niñas de hoy tienen más experiencia que yo) así que niñas si son tan virginales como yo no lo lean...

Mentira, no soy nada virgen jajajaja

Ahí vamos!

Feliz cumpleaños Draco

Hermione despertó sabiendo que ese día no sería bueno, quizás fue el haberse quedado dormida o que al salirse de su cama tropezó con un zapato de Lavander, lo sabía, debería haberse quedado en su cama si no fuera que es jodidamente responsable.

Al levantarse, por segunda vez después de tropezar, corrió a vestirse dejándose los dos últimos botones de la camisa desabrochados y la falda un poco mas arriba de lo normal. La poción alisadora se la aplico rápidamente dejando entrever su pelo indomable, luego de haber vuelto a Hogwarts y de que las cosas no funcionarán con Ron había decidido seguir su vida y conseguir un poco de experiencia "caliente" como su ex novio le había sugerido después de haber terminado su noviazgo, el cual la había dejado como la chica más fría del mundo mágico según la revista Corazón de Brujas. Sabía que Ron era un maldito por haber publicado su vida personal y amorosa, pero ella era inexperta y encontraba que la primera vez debía ser algo especial, pero el jamás la entendió y agradecía a Merlin el haberse dado cuenta de que el era el desgraciado y no ella. Aún así se había propuesto tener un "follamigo" para adquirir un poco mas de experticia en esos temas, el cual no había encontrado por haberse dedicado a estudiar y ser una sabelotodo, aunque había cambiado su forma de vestir y empezó a ocupar maquillaje seguía siendo una rata de Biblioteca como le había recordado ayer Malfoy.

De el no sabía mucho últimamente, incluso no se había metido con ella desde que habían vuelto a la escuela, el solo iba a cumplir su condena. Si ella no le hubiese dicho maldito mortifago, el nunca le hubiese respondido ratón de biblioteca, pero es que se sentía tan presionada y ataco a la primera persona con quien se encontró y el tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con ella, que estaba furiosa después de haber leído que Ron tenía una nueva "amiga". Debía dejar de lado a ese imbecil y disculparse con Malfoy, quizás eso debería hacer. Y conseguirse un "amigo".

Apresuradamente corrió por los pasillos, sabiendo que ya iba tarde y toco la puerta del salón. Salió la profesora Mcgonagal con un sello muy reprobador se dirigió hacia ella.

-Estas no son horas de llegar Señorita Granger, creo que no podré dejarla entrar al salón- miro hacia otro lado por donde se acercaba un apurado Malfoy- y a usted tampoco señor Malfoy- este la miro resignado mientras que detenía su caminata- pero le deseo un feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias profesora- respondió Malfoy sin mostrar expresión mientras la señorita Mcgonagal entraba al salón cerrando la puerta tras de ella- Buena manera de empezar mi cumpleaños- miro a Hermione y antes de darse vuelta y partir le dijo- No me había dado cuenta de tu presencia, buenos días.

\- Malfoy espera- dijo corriendo tras de el- creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de ayer.

El rubio se dirigió hacia ella y le dijo- Creo que yo igual, disculpa aceptada de mi parte. Ahora si me permites iré a desayunar.

-Malfoy podríamos desayunar juntos para disculparnos mutuamente, estás de cumpleaños y podría apostar que no te han dado una torta- el la miró extrañado- Mira, se que no somos amigos ni nada, no te quiero juzgar por lo pasado y sé que tu a mi tampoco, por eso mismo te ofrezco esta tregua y además tengo una amiga elfina que trabaja en las cocinas y nos puede traer un delicioso desayuno digno de celebrar tu cumpleaños. Que me dices?- le ofreció su mano a un Malfoy boquiabierto- aceptas mi propuesta?

Este la miro de arriba a abajo produciéndole a Hermione un calor sobre el vientre que no supo describir- Ok- respondió- Tregua por hoy solo porque nadie me ha saludado.- Sonrío con una sonrisa que la ilumino.

Caminaron en silencio hacia las afueras del castillo, Hermione miró reiteradamente al ex mortifago y se sentía tan acalorada a su lado, quizás fue el haberse dado cuenta del físico de Malfoy, esa espalda que ocultaba el uniforme le llamaba mucho la atención, no podía dejar de lado que el estaba mucho mas guapo que hace años, tal vez el dolor de la guerra le hizo madurar y dejar de ser un niño le dio muchos plus, como la belleza que ahora ella veía en el aunque no le agradaba mucho su carácter. Si el no fuera tan arrogante podrían ser amigos y "amigos" también

Draco caminaba junto a la castaña sintiéndose confundido, a que se debía tanta amabilidad por parte de ella? Quizás le causaba tristeza su soledad, el sabía que no merecía cualquier tipo de gentileza por parte de ella por todo lo ocurrido en la guerra, pero ya estaba hecho y su familia estaba pagando por esto, quizás su castigo fue menor que el de sus padres, indemnización y reclusión en su hogar, pero todos en Hogwarts lo ignoraban o trataban mal, ya no era el popular y el que las chicas luchaban por su atención, se encontraba solo, sus amigos Pansy, Blaise y Teo debían cumplir otros tipos de castigo, el sabía que el error no había sido de ellos pero nadie había querido escuchar cuando habían dicho que sólo seguían las órdenes de sus respectivas familias.

No se había dado cuenta de que Granger se encontraba tan bien físicamente, esos botones desabrochados dejaban ver un escote que no era exuberante pero estaba seguro que cada pecho calzaría perfecto en su mano, y la falda un poco mas corta le llamaba a mirar sus piernas las cuales el quería tocar y abrir para descubrir si ella tendría tanta energía en la cama como en los otros asuntos... Le hacía falta un buen polvo, quizás si se esforzaba en ser amable podría conseguirlo con ella, porque siendo sincero Granger estaba demasiado buena y jamás había crecido en eso de la sangre sucia.

Pararon al lado de un árbol y el rubio le dijo

-Estará bien este lugar?

-Creo que si, llamaré a Womie- miro hacia el otro lado mientras el no podía dejar de admirar sus piernas, se sentó al lado del árbol para ver si podría ver más bajo la falda- WOMIE!

En un zas llego una elfina- Que sucede señorita Granger? Womie está aquí para servirle- dijo nerviosamente

-Gracias por venir Womie, mi compañero esta de cumpleaños y no hemos tomado desayuno, podrías traernos un pastel y algo para comer?

-Por supuesto señorita- en dos segundos hizo aparecer un banquete para dos con muchas delicias y un pastel de chocolate.

-Muchas gracias cariño- dijo amorosamente hacia la elfina

-Womie se retira señorita- y en un plop desapareció.

Hermione se dio vuelta y encontró a un Malfoy mirando fijamente sus piernas. Ella se ruborizó- Se te perdió algo en mis piernas Malfoy?- se atrevió a decirlo y no sabía por qué

-Si Granger- dijo arrastrando las palabras- no me había dado cuenta de lo lindas que eran

Hermione siguió ruborizándose y el rubio se sintió seguro de que ella no se resistiría a sus encantos, y cuando se sentó a su lado supo que empezaría el juego de la conquista

-Todo esto se ve delicioso, muchas gracias- dijo el rubio

\- De nada, yo tampoco alcance a ir al comedor- dijo mientras se acercaba una fruta a la boca

\- Supe que terminaste con la comadreja y te felicito por ello, es un inútil y no se merecía una mujer tan inteligente como tu, es un idiota y siempre se vería opacado por ti

-Mmmm- dijo mientras dejaba de comer e intentaba no atragantarse con la confesión del Hurón- Es cierto, es un completo idiota, pero la que quedo mal fui yo, "La novia de Hielo" me dicen ahora y el quedo como la víctima.

Draco tomó un poco de jugo y le dijo- No creo que seas una mujer fría, yo mismo podría comprobarlo.- la miró a los ojos desafiando su mirada

-Crees tu? No me molestaría mostrarte- dijo de manera seductora, porque tenía que admitir que el rubio le llamaba mucho la atención y con la experiencia que él tenía sabía que no la pasaría mal. Mordió un trozo de manzana y lo miro acercarse aun a ella.

Le quito la manzana de las manos y acercó sus labios a los de la castaña, jamás ninguno de los dos podía haber imaginado el que darse un beso sería tan maravilloso, empezó como un baile lento y luego fueron las llamas aumentaron. La recostó en el pasto y se acercaron mucho mas, el rubio toco sus piernas y ella gimió. La erección del rubio se estaba dejando ver y Hermione supo que el deseo de el estaba presente. Pararon y se miraron, la castaña hablo- creo que podríamos tomar estas cosas en ir a un lugar mas privado a seguir celebrando tu cumpleaños.

-Conozco una sala que esta vacía a estas horas- dijo el rubio levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano- Seguramente este será el mejor cumpleaños de la historia- le dijo dandole otro beso mas.

Ambos corrieron al castillo. Quizás el día de Hermione no fue tan malo, aunque si falto a todas las clases y Draco tuvo un cumpleaños donde no falto la diversión, pero si a sus clases. Mañana sería otro día y tendrían que dar explicaciones, pero hoy eran solo ellos dos.

Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo que se me vino a la mente y tuve que escribirlo en mi celular que me corrige a cada rato, así que disculpen si se me pasaron varias palabras pero es un pequeño regalo para todas las que amamos el Dramione! Mi iPhone no me deja poner los primeros signos de exclamación y preguntas así que perdónenme eso por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
